Switch Up
by IceTyger
Summary: Ruby has an idea that has amazing results, but not before some shocking discoveries.
Class was always boring in Professor Pots' class all he did was ramble on about his glory days and occasionaly brought in a grimm he caught. Ruby sat and scanned the room. Her sister and Blake were to her left while Weiss was to her right. Yang had fallen asleep. Blake was sketching in her book like she did everyday. Weiss was playing with her hair. She slumped her head down only to lift it again. _I wonder if Yang would let me kiss Blake._ She thought to herself.

Grabbing a piece of paper out of her note book she scribbled down something. Folding the piece of paper as the bell rang. Looking around Ruby noticed most of the students had already bolted out of the class room leaving her, Yang, and the Professor. He continued going on about his past. Ruby went to leave class tapping her sister on the shoulder, waking her up. Slowly standing Yang followed Ruby out.

Out of the classroom Yang stretched, her bones cracking. Looking to her sister she noticed something off. "Ruby are you okay?" she asked. Ruby's eyes never left the piece of paper, she stared at what she wrote down. Yang looked at her little sister, confused. Ruby handed Yang the piece of paper and walked off.

Sighing Yang unfolded it, she looked at what Ruby had wrote down 'Can I kiss Blake?' She didn't know how to feel or what to say. All she could do was find Blake and Weiss.

Ruby walked to her room, noticing Pyrrha fighting her door lock in the hallway. Looking up she noticed Ruby who looked more mad than normal. "Hey Ruby." She greeted

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby growled. Looking at team JNPR's door she knew what the problem was. "Need help?" She pointed to the door.

She started "If it's okay would you-" Watching in disbelief as Ruby kicked the door knob, then reaching down she opened the door.

"There you go." Ruby nodded

Before she had a chance to say anything her friend had already shut her door.

Ruby yanked her school clothes off and threw them on to the floor. Her body turning red with anger she jumped up to her bunk. Climbing under a blanket she closed her eyes. _Why am I thinking of Blake? She's Yang's girlfriend! I have Weiss and I love her._ Opening her eyes she looked at Yang's bed. _Why? Blake loves Yang she would never let her kiss me. I'm in love with my snowflake. I'm stupid to even think this._ Closing her eyes once again she tried to go to sleep.

Yang had found Weiss and Blake in the library. Approaching the two she was nearly in tears. Turning around the fauna saw Yang looking at something. Holding her hand out she simply looked at her lover's eyes. Quietly Yang placed the paper in her hand. Looking down her eyes shot wide open in shock 'Can I kiss Blake.'

"I don't know why Ruby would write that." Yang told her lover.

"What do we do?" Blake said softly. She turned and passed the note to Weiss.

Weiss held the note, looking at it gave her an idea that could work for both her and Ruby. _I will allow you but I get to kiss your sister._ She thought to herself. "Let's get back to the room so we can all discuss it." Telling her friends as she walked away.

Ruby tossed and turned, her naked body beginning to drip. All she could think of was Blake. _STOP THINKING OF HER!_ She struggled to control herself as her body began to writhe in lust. Beginning to pant heavily she looked at the ceiling wishing for relief. _Weiss I need you please._ Hearing the door open her eyes widened, Ruby couldn't move with out her fluids spilling to the floor, her heart began to race. _What do I do? Yang'll kill me if I tell her I'm soaking wet because I'm thinking of her kitty._

"Ruby." Weiss looked down seeing her lover's clothes on the floor. "Talk to us babe. what's wrong?"

"Sis you can tell us." Yang pleaded with her little sister.

Ruby remained silent. Her body was soaking the sheets, with sweat and fluids. Trying to control herself she fought her instinct to tackle Weiss. _I need the release badly. What do I do?_ She was thinking so much she hadn't noticed the fauna pull her blanket off of her. Blake's eyes widened as she saw the redhead squirming and panting.

Blake dropped from Ruby's bunk, looking at the ground. "Yang it's your choice for me." Stopping she turned to Weiss and looked her in the eyes "It's also your choice." Blake was blushing, as the three were silent. The moments ticked by the only noise in the room was Ruby trying and failing to keep herself from dripping.

"I have something to confess." Weiss broke the silence. her ice blue eyes piercing the fauna's orange eyes. "I want to..." Blushing. "I want to fuck Yang." She couldn't believe what she had just said.

Both the brawler and fauna were speechless. Sitting on her bed Blake continued to hear Ruby panting seemingly nonstop. Her eyes shifted between her lover and Ruby's bunk. Yang stood still trying to hold herself up, the weight of this decision was weighing on her mind.

"I..." Yang couldn't find the words. "I'm... okay with it." Finally telling Weiss, as she looked into the blonde's eyes "Though if this situation comes up again." Turning her head to her little sister's bed. "Just tell us up front so we can make a better plan."

Blake turned her head looking at her sunflower with confusion. She went to speak but quickly dismissed what she was going to say as wrong. _I don't know how to say that I think we could do this once a week. Yang is already hurt about this but she's okay with it._ As her sunflower and Ruby's snowflake continued to stare eachother down she felt a relief wash over her.

"We should do this once a week." She spoke with her eyes closed. Slowly opening them again she saw Weiss and Yang real close to her. 'I wanted to have sex with Ruby today, but I didn't know how to say it." Blushing she turned her head away from the two.

"If we are being honest." Yang stood up pulling Weiss up with her, she looked into the ice blue eyes "I want to have sex with you today as well."

Ruby was leaking on her sheets her heart racing. She couldn't move if she wanted to. _What am I going to do? How can I think that? Why would I think that? Blake would never let me kiss her. Her cute cat ears, that black hair, her fiery orange eyes._ Her body kept writhing in lust and desire. She yearned for the fauna to kiss her.

"We will leave for a couple hours babe." Yang held her kitty's hand. Leaning in she kissed her lover slowly pulling away. "I love you kitty." She whispered.

"Take care of my rose." Weiss commented before grabbing Yang's hand. She drug the brawler out the room shutting the door behind them.

Blake stared at the floor, her heart racing. Slowly she began to strip. Her clothes falling around her. Reaching for her bow she noticed it wasn't there, remembering that she had untied it and tied it around Yang's arm before her and Weiss left the room. Turning she looked at Ruby's hanging bunk bed and smiled. _Ruby I'll do my best to help you._

Ruby opened her eyes and noticed the fauna crawl towards her. Slowly realizing that she was naked. She went to talk as she felt Blake nuzzle her neck and begin to nibble. Moaning she felt her body warm up as the fauna's tail slid over her. Lifting up she looked Ruby in the eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked "Won't Yang and Weiss get mad?"

"No they aren't mad." The fauna leaned down and kissed Ruby on the lips. "I wanted to that all day." As she pulled back.

Ruby went to say something only to feel fur touch her nipples causing her to moan. Blake had moved her tail to rub her breasts slowly. Leaning down the fauna licked her neck slowly causing the redhead to writhe in pleasure. Licking soon turned to biting.

Slowly making her way to the other side of her neck Blake began to slowly move her tail down. Panting she lifted up to see Ruby smile.

"Yang's lucky to have you." Ruby leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad that we are allowed to do this."

"Ruby I want you to listen." Blake whispered "Don't talk, just relax and let your body talk for you."

Ruby nodded, she felt her clit move slowly. Blake leaned down again and began to lick her breasts. Her tail petting Ruby's clit slowly, teasing.

 _I've never felt this before. Her tail playing with my clit, teasing me. This is amazing._ Ruby moaned as she felt Blake lick her nipples slowly pulling up. Her crotch was leaking slower than before . Squirming in pleasure she grabbed the fauna's back and dug her nails in to her back.

Surprised by the pain Blake released Ruby and leaned up purring loudly as she enjoyed the release she held. Looking into the younger girl's eyes, smiling. While she slowly pushed her tail into Ruby, causing her to moan in pleasure. Pressing deep and slow she felt Ruby tighten around the tail.

Drawing close to her climax Ruby looked into the fiery orange eyes she wanted to see above her. The cute cat ears she wanted to pet. Moaning and straining to hold herself from finishing. Beginning to pant as Blake's tail sped in and out of her. Leaning down the raven haired fauna began to kiss her passionately. Their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. _Blake tastes so much like_ Weiss. Blushing she could feel her climax reaching it's peak. She finally let all of her fluids out screaming "Blake!"

The fauna slowly slipped her tail out, releasing a dam of relief she had felt for so long. _I hope she's happy because I am._ Happily she rolled off Ruby and laid next to her. Looking into her eyes she saw that Ruby was happy as well.

"Thank you, Kitty." Ruby was exhausted. "I'm sorry I called you that."

Kissing her cheek Blake smiled "It's okay rose."

Both smiled as they laid on the bed. Blake's tail dancing on Ruby's body. Feeling a touch on it she began to purr.

"You are so cute." Ruby laughed.


End file.
